


Happy Birthday to You (A 507 Extension)

by luvofmylonglife



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvofmylonglife/pseuds/luvofmylonglife
Summary: The 507 happy birthday scene was PERFECT. This is meant to be a peek into Jamie's POV and letting the camera run just a tad longer. :D
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 9
Kudos: 167





	Happy Birthday to You (A 507 Extension)

“As for taking stock,” Jamie gave his wife a wry glance, “I’ve all my teeth, none of my parts are missing, and my cock still stands up by itself in the morning. It could be worse.”

He kissed her smiling mouth and laid back, watching her reaction to his wee joke. It was these little moments, knowing what was coming in the next days, these moments he could surprise her with a laugh and make her forget for an instant the terrible knowledge she carried of the war to come. Jamie took it upon himself to do everything he could to ground her here, to himself, _them,_ to the love they shared.

Her amusement filled him with light. Then she pulled back the sheet and straddled him, and he felt short of breath. His hands settled on her hips that tilted  _ just so _ to brush his standing cock with her slick heat.

“Happy birthday to you,”

The cadence of her voice told him she was singing, even though he could not make a out a tune. He inhaled deeply as she dipped down to kiss him, watching her, afraid to close his eyes and miss even a moment of this precious rare woman the Lord had given him to love. Claire filled his senses. She always had. 

Then she sat up and her fingers pulled at the string to loosen her shift.  _ Christ. _

“Happy... birthday... to you,”

Jamie’s eyes were glued to his wife’s skin as she shimmied the shift down her shoulders. It caught on the stiff peaks of her nipples and then slipped into a puddle at her hips.  _ God, her breasts. _ She leaned down to him again, and he ripped his gaze away from her ivory skin so he could drown in her eyes.

“Happy birthday, dear Colonel…”

_ A Dhia, _ the taste of her on his tongue. The feel of her velvet skin under his hands. He chased her mouth, pulling her back to him when she would move away. Then her hips tilted again, catching the tip of his cock at her entrance, and she eased down over him. 

His mind went blank, and then exploded with sensation. She was moving and still singing with pleasure over him, but he couldn’t comprehend her words. 

For a moment Jamie lay paralyzed and let the emotions flood his body and soul. The pleasure crashing through him that was  _ her.  _ His wife, rising above him like a goddess demanding due worship, riding him like a warrior determined to subdue a wild beast and bring it under her power. She was here with him, impossible though it was through the centuries.

_ She is here with me. _ Jamie wrenched himself out of his reverie. Don’t waste a moment of this, don’t close your eyes and miss a chance to see her face. It had been a split second, but he tasted blood in his mouth from biting his lip too hard.

His cock throbbed with heat and lust and joy as she claimed him over and over. He reached up for her lips, filling his hands with the shapes of her body, filling his nose with her scent. 

“Claire, ah… gah!” he gasped into her mouth. Her hips rotated sensually, blinding him and depriving him of speech.

She giggled breathlessly above him, “Yes, Colonel?”

Jamie had no idea what he had been about to say. The only thought pulsing in his mind was that if he didn’t slow her down he would be cutting short his own birthday gift.

Wrapping his hands into her curls and around the back of her neck, he rolled her underneath him, unsheathing himself from her warm heat. Claire gave a mewling protest that he captured with his mouth.

He broke away from her kiss reluctantly, but filled his mouth with the smooth curve of her neck while his hands stripped the shift off completely. She was a living flame, a blazing ember in his arms combusting with every touch and stroke, and Jamie surrendered to her blaze.

Claire pulled his head down, urging him to taste her hot core. He obeyed gladly, letting his hands follow his mouth, cupping and sucking as he went. When he reached his goal he didn’t hesitate, but pushed her thighs flat to the bed and drew his flat tongue over her swollen lips over and over till she was arching and gasping, trying desperately to remember the thin canvas walls of the tent and the camp waking around them.

“Jamie, Jamie, I need you now. Please,” he rose above her and drank in the sight. His wife was flushed with passion, the rosy hue spread between her breasts and up her neck. Her head was thrown back in abandon, and her fingers dig into his arms, his shoulders, pulling him to her. Begging him to fill her with his seed.

Jamie trained his eyes on her face as he thrust into her, violently and fully. Her eyes rolled back, the pleasure vibrating through her body. He felt her begin to shake and slammed home, driving her down, pinning her beneath him.

His hand slid up her neck to wrap around her jaw and he pulled her into his mouth, anchoring her as he drove into her body and then held, throbbing, shivering, burning together in a blind raging climax that left them limp and glowing in each other’s arms.

Jamie vaguely heard steps coming toward the tent, then grunted with content as a sharp call made them stutter and slowly walk away. 

He let his eyes trace her face again, relaxed and sated. She smiled as she felt his gaze. “Did you like your gift, husband?”

“Aye,” he bent to kiss her softly. “Ye are my gift, every year. Every day, Sassenach.”

“I love you,” she whispered.

“And I, you.”


End file.
